


Hanging Out With the Housemates

by Lithal



Series: Dorks in University [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, M/M, Plot? What is that?, Why Did I Write This?, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithal/pseuds/Lithal
Summary: Spending quality time with the housemates.





	Hanging Out With the Housemates

After an exhausting day filled with ten straight hours of back-to-back lectures and a lab, Kuroo was glad to step back into the student apartment he lived in. He let out a sigh of relief as he pulled off his shoes, but then grimaced as he stepped into something that squelched under his foot.

“Ew, what the fuck!” He quickly lifted his foot off the ground and looked at what he had stepped in; it was brown and disgusting.

“Sorry, Kuroo-san! I totally forgot to clean the fudge I dropped there,” came a familiar voice from the living room.

Kuroo sighed, before yelling back, “Come here and clean it up then, you little shit!” He wasn’t sure if his words would have any impact, but Takao soon appeared with a wad of paper towels.

“Sorry! I’ll clean it up now,” he said, looking appropriately sheepish.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “Kasamatsu isn’t home, then? He would never have let you leave this mess for later.”

Takao shook his head, starting on the sad pile of destroyed fudge. “He would’ve yelled at me and stood over me while I cleaned up. You look like shit, no offense.”

Kuroo snorted. “None taken. I’ve had a long day. I didn’t know you were coming over today,” he commented.

Takao shrugged. “Kenma said he’d gotten a new game and asked if I wanted to try it out.”

“Cool,” Kuroo said, stepping past Takao and heading to his room to take a quick shower and change. He then heated up a plate of pasta and went to the living room, where Kenma and Takao were busy playing whatever new game Kenma had bought. Kenma leaned away from the couch to let Kuroo sit, and then leaned back against his legs. Kuroo watched the two battle it out on the screen while he ate, the only sounds being the mashing on buttons on the controllers. Kenma had always been a quiet gamer, but Takao was quiet as well. Kuroo supposed that was probably a result of living with someone like Midorima. After Kenma’s goblin-like character had thoroughly destroyed Takao’s multiple jins, he put down the controller and looked up at Kuroo.

“You look terrible,” he said.

Kuroo laughed. “Thanks, Kenma. Just what I wanted to hear from my boyfriend.” 

“Is the pasta okay?” Kenma asked. “I hate being a waster, so I just chucked all the leftover vegetables from last night into it.” 

“It’s good,” Kuroo said. And it was. He had never figured out how Kenma made whatever he cooked taste good with minimal effort. When he’d said that to Kasamatsu, he had received a glare and had been told to be grateful that his boyfriend could cook well, since Kise managed to make everything he cooked taste absolutely dreadful. It was why Kise was forbidden from cooking after he had moved in.

“I think I’ll head back now,” Takao said, putting his own controller down. “I’ve lost enough for the day. And I told Shin-chan I’d be back by ten anyway. I’ll see you later,” he said, getting up. “Bye!”

“Bye,” Kuroo and Kenma echoed.

“How was your day?” Kuroo asked Kenma,

“The usual,” Kenma said, moving on the couch and patting his lap for Kuroo to lay his head on. Kuroo gratefully complied after putting his empty plate on the table next to the couch. Kenma exited out of his game and opened Netflix. “They were all boring. This one kid in my math class didn’t know pi is in irrational number. You up to watching a movie?”

“I’ll probably fall asleep, but sure. You got something in mind?”

“I saw this foreign film that I thought you might like,” Kenma answered with a shrug, before holding his phone to his ear. “Hello? No, I already cooked. Are you on your way? We’re going to start a movie; want us to wait? Okay, see you.” He put his phone on the table and said, “It was Kise. They’re going to be back in a few minutes and he said to wait.”

Kuroo nodded and closed his eyes, Kenma running his fingers through his shower-damp hair. It wasn’t long before the front door opened and the other half of their household walked in.

“We’re back!” came Kise’s cheerful voice. “And we got a six-pack too,” he said as he walked into the living room. 

“Oy, I told you that’s not for us,” Kasamatsu said as soon as he walked in. Kise pouted but put the beer down. After a quick shower, the two joined Kuroo and Kenma on the couch, plates of pasta in their hands. The couch had come to the apartment with Kise, whose sister had wanted to get rid of it, and it was large enough to fit all of them comfortably.

“What are we watching?” Kise asked.

“A foreign film that looked interesting,” Kenma said, scrolling to the film and hitting play before anyone could say anything else. They watched the movie in silence except for Kise’s occasional comments and interjections.

“That was really cute,” Kuroo said, not having fallen asleep after all. He grazed his knuckles against Kenma’s cheek and smiled up at him.

“It was,” Kise agreed. “Reminds me of you two. Is that why you chose it?” he asked Kenma.

Kenma nodded, then tapped Kuroo on the nose. “Don’t you have a lab report due tomorrow?”

Kuroo groaned and sat up. “Yeah, and I haven’t even started.”

“There a reason you’ve left it for the last minute?” Kasamatsu asked, eyebrows raised.

Kuroo laughed. “Shitty data.”

Kasamatsu hummed sympathetically. “Tell me about it. None of my labs work out and then I have to max out my bullshit meter to write the report. As long as it sounds semi-intelligent, your TA probably won’t even care.”

“Yeah…but we have to acquire and analyze NMR spectra for each product, and that means I can’t bullshit a yield since I very clearly don’t have one. I swear these labs never work and they still refuse to change them.”

“I know right,” Kasamatsu said. “I’d help if it was related to stats, but I have no idea how to analyze NMR spectra.”

“All of you are useless,” Kuroo said with a grin. “Kise, you do my lab for me. You owe me for helping you with your assignment the other day.”

“You want this idiot to do your lab? That’s a terrible idea,” Kasamatsu said, prompting Kise to protest by poking him in the side. 

“I’ll do it for you. You can’t blame me if I get everything wrong,” Kise retorted.

Kuroo pretended to think and then raised his hands in mock defeat. “Nah, I think I’ll just do it myself, and call the favour another day. None of you have anything to do?” 

Kasamatsu extracted himself from Kise and stretched. “Yeah, I’ve got an assignment due soon. Actually, could you lend me a hand? It’s for chemistry.”

Kuroo sighed. “I guess it’s time to get to work. Sure, ask away, my friend. Kise and Kenma, you don’t have anything to do?”

Kise reluctantly answered, “Yeah, I’ll go grab my stuff.”

“I’ve got a programming assignment,” Kenma said when Kuroo looked at him for an answer. “And I also need to burn something to a disc.” With that, he stood, grabbed the empty plates and headed to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, they were all seated around the table, working away on their assignments. Kuroo huffed at a question he was helping Kasamatsu with. “Why are you taking this course again? It can’t be required for your program,” he said. “Ar is argon, Kasamatsu. Use the periodic table.”

“I thought I might as well take both intro chem courses,” Kasamatsu said with a shrug. “It’s an elective.”

“You chose chemistry as an elective despite not even liking the subject all that much and not being that great at it?” Kuroo asked incredulously.

“You’re one to talk,” Kenma piped in. “Didn’t you take quantum mechanics?”

“That sounds like torture,” Kise said.

“Oh, it was,” Kuroo answered. “Kasamatsu, periodic table. Where’s Te?”

“Oh. That makes more sense,” Kasamatsu said, finally locating tellurium on the periodic table and fixing his answer. “Thanks.”

“Why are we working on this fine Friday eve?” Kise suddenly asked, tossing his pencil on the table.

“Because we care about our grades,” Kenma deadpanned.

“This assignment’s going to take eons,” Kise grumbled, picking up his pencil again. “Senpai, can we take a break?”

“Let me do half of this, at least,” Kasamatsu said.

“Hey, don’t weaken his resolve,” Kuroo chided Kise, shooting an embarrassed Kasamatsu an amused grin. “Let the man work.”

“Besides, we’re all going out tomorrow, remember?” Kenma said. “You and I were promised a trip to the aviary.”

“When did this happen?” Kasamatsu said, staring at Kenma.

“Now,” Kenma said with a smirk.

“Kenma,” Kuroo said. “If you wanted to go out on a date, all you had to do was say it,” he added.

“So are we going or no?” Kenma said.

“Can we, please?” Kise asked. Kuroo and Kenma saw the exact moment Kasamatsu gave in. He always gave in to Kise, particularly when he looked so excited.

“Yes, fine,” he answered, then sighed and lightly bumped his head into Kise’s, who had promptly engulfed him in a hug. “Only if we get stuff done tonight. Get back to work, idiot.”

“Alright, so it’s a double date,” Kuroo said with a wide smile, and gave Kenma a quick squeeze before starting on his report. Despite occasional digressions from their tasks, the four had a productive night, and went to bed more or less satisfied with their progress.

 

Kuroo was woken from a very comfortable sleep by a loud knock on the door. Groaning, he rubbed at his eyes and grabbed his phone. It was nine in the morning. Another very loud knock on the door succeeded in waking Kenma, who grumbled and buried himself deeper under the covers.

“What?” Kuroo called.

“Rise and shine!” came Kise’s too-cheerful voice. “We have to get going soon.”

“It’s only nine, Kise. Calm down,” Kuroo called, swinging his legs off the bed. He glanced at the lump that was Kenma but decided not to bother him until after breakfast was ready, since it was his turn to prepare breakfast for everyone. He opened the door to the excited freshman, and smiled crookedly at him. “Excited, but not excited enough to cook breakfast, eh?”

Kise shrugged. “I tried, actually, but the eggs got burned.”

Kuroo shook his head and stepped past him to get to the bathroom. Now that Kise had mentioned it, there was a faint smell of burnt breakfast hanging around the apartment. Thankfully, Kise hadn’t set off the fire alarms this time.

Kuroo decided to make pancakes, since they all liked them but didn’t often get to eat homemade ones. He was pouring the batter on the pan when Kasamatsu walked in and deposited a bunch of letters on the counter.

“You got the dak,” Kise said, also walking into the kitchen, making it a little crowded.

“The what?” Kasamatsu asked with a frown, uncapping a water bottle.

“Dak. It means mail,” Kise answered.

Kuroo and Kasamatsu decided not to question him. “Any specific requests for your pancakes?” Kuroo asked.

“Maybe a tad bit less sugar this time?” Kasamatsu said, pulling out orange juice.

“Too late for that,” Kuroo said. “I didn’t really mean it when I asked if you had requests. You’re going to get what I make.”

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and carried plates and juice to the dining table.

“Hey Kasamatsu, mind waking up Kenma? These are almost done,” Kuroo called out from the kitchen.

“Hell no,” Kasamastu answered. “Do it yourself. I refuse to risk being kicked at.”

In the end, Kuroo didn’t have to go wake Kenma up, as the smell of the pancakes brought him out. The four had a pleasant breakfast, before getting ready to leave for the aviary. It was a nice day, so they decided to walk instead of taking the bus, despite it being a fair distance from their apartment.

“Oh look, a doe,” Kise said, pointing. As they were following a hiking trail, so the presence of deer was not entirely unexpected.

“Hmm, looks like she’s been tagged,” Kuroo said, noticing a tag on the doe’s ear. “Must be part of the deer population control program.”

“How much farther is it?” Kenma asked, sounding like he was regretting agreeing to the walk. He wasn’t tired, he just didn’t like walking long distances.

“Almost there,” Kuroo assured him. “Another five minutes or so.” Sure enough, they reached their destination a few minutes later, and walked through the gates after showing their student IDs. It wasn’t very busy, and they had a lot of time to walk around looking at the birds.

“I didn’t know you were such a fan of birds, Kise,” Kasamatsu commented. He had been watching Kise’s delight at visiting each bird. Right now, he was crooning at a brightly coloured bird that was staring right back at him.

“There’s a lot you still don’t know about me, senpai,” Kise returned, glancing back at him. The words were delivered with a smile, but they still sounded like a challenge.

“You better step up your game, Kasamatsu,” Kuroo said, amused.

“I’m sure there’s stuff you two don’t know about each other,” Kasamatsu shot back, sounding a little annoyed.

Kuroo and Kenma glanced at each other. “You can’t really compete with us, we’ve been best friends since we were kids,” Kenma replied. Kasamatsu huffed but conceded the point.

“Come on, senpai, the birds of prey are next,” Kise said, grabbing Kasamatsu’s hand and pulling him along.

“He seems really happy,” Kuroo said, and Kenma hummed in agreement. “Why the aviary?” he asked.

“I remembered liking it the first time you brought me here. And I know Kise likes birds, so I thought it would be a great outing for all of us,” Kenma answered. “Plus, they have really good ice-cream.”

Kuroo smiled. “You’re here for the ice-cream,” he said. Shaking his head, he held out his hand. “Come on, let’s not get left too far behind those two.”

They spent a good four hours looking at all the birds before getting some ice-cream and heading back. They encountered bees on their way back, but they made it to their apartment without getting stung.

 

Later that evening, after they had scrapped plans to cook, Kise declared that they should order out. “Anyone up for Zas’ Pasta? I’ll pay,” he added.

“Sure,” Kuroo said. Kenma and Kasamatsu also agreed.

“I’ll have the fet…” Kasamatsu began.

“Fettuccine alfredo?” Kise supplied. When Kasamatsu nodded, he said that he would have the same. After Kuroo and Kenma also told him what they wanted, he placed the order. While waiting for their dinner, Kenma and Kise decided to play a game, while Kuroo read a book and Kasamatsu watched something on his computer.

“We should really do this more often,” Kise said over dinner. “Today was great. Did you have fun, senpai?” he added as an afterthought.

“No. It was shitty and we’re never going out again,” Kasamatsu said, straight-faced.

“Really?” Kise asked, his face falling.

“No, you idiot! I had a great time,” Kasamatsu quickly said, lightly smacking Kise on the head.

“He had a great time watching you get excited over birds,” Kuroo said with a smirk.

“And _you_ loved watching how Kenma’s eyes brightened over the ice-cream,” Kasamatsu shot back.

“Touché,” Kuroo said. “Kenma’s adorable when he gets excited.”

“Am not. And I wasn’t excited,” Kenma mumbled, embarrassed.

“You were. And you are adorable.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Senpai, am _I_ adorable when I get excited?”

“Oh my god.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Words used: Ew, in, goblin, jins, waster, so, pi, hello, oy, six, grazed, max, disc, ar, te, eve, eons, dak, tad, doe, bees, zas, fet.


End file.
